


Loki and Valkyrie

by Her11



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loki is a bratty sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teasing, Valkyrie is BOSS, dom valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her11/pseuds/Her11
Summary: Loki and Valkyrie have hot dirty sex. Need I say more?





	Loki and Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Instigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instigator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valkyrie/Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680160) by [Instigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instigator/pseuds/Instigator). 



> This was inspired by Instigator's artwork if you haven't seen it, please go look at it.  
> Please COMMENT, KUDOS, BOOKMARK.  
> I love hearing from people  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Don't like, don't read

Loki held himself still under that penetrating gaze. He was hard as a rock and horny to boot but he didn’t want to show his cards too soon. He had a reputation to protect and even being chained to a chair, naked, staring up at a goddess wouldn’t stop that. 

He smirked up at the Valkyrie.

“What do you want, darling? I’m here for the taking so why not go for it?” He goaded her. 

She stayed aloof though and just looked at him with those eyes. Those beautiful, soul penetrating eyes. Loki wasn’t going to submit so easily though. He was the God of Mischief, after all, he could be just as soul piercing and manipulative. He closed his eyes, accessing his unmeasurable reserves of power. He caused a clone of himself to appear behind Valkyrie so he could whisper in her ear. The plan would have worked perfectly except for the fact that she didn’t even blink. Just reached back with one hand, putting a dagger to his clone’s throat.

She tsked him, shaking her head. “Naughty, naughty. No clones Loki. I’m older, stronger, wiser, and smarter than you will ever be.” She ignored the clone behind her and approached him, all confidence and swaying hips. Instead, she put the dagger to his real throat. Loki would have gulped if he didn’t fear getting his Adam's apple cut. He leaned his head back slightly baring his throat to her in a sign of submission.

“Better.” She whispered seductively in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine and his cock twitched, dripping pre-cum down his length.

She licked his neck, with one long sweep of her tongue. Loki groaned deep in his throat. He couldn’t help himself. He knew she was teasing with him and it turned him on more than he would ever admit out loud.

Valkyrie was dressed in her warrior armor, her red cape draped down her back. She was gorgeous, powerful, and in control. Loki tried again to get the upper hand.

He moved his clone forward having it grasp Valkyrie by the hips and pull her ass flush against his hips. He made sure she could feel the clone’s hard length pressed intimately against he folds. However instead of reacting she ignored it and bit Loki’s ear in a hard grip. 

“Do you want to be punished?” She rasped. Loki could feel the wet heat of her breath along his hypersensitive skin. He lost concentration of everything except that feeling. His clone broke apart and dissolved into nothing. 

She laughed in his ear, making Loki shudder again. 

“Can’t keep control can you?” She sounded so smug. 

It would have infuriated him if he had any control over his brain. But she was weaving a spell of her own over Loki with just her presence. He could only groan in response 

The knife against his neck traveled lightly down towards his chest. The point is so carefully traced light circles around first his right nipple then his left. It never broke the skin but the threat of it kept Loki perfectly still. This Asgardian could break him easily with one hand tied behind her back. And he would let her. He would let her do anything she wanted to him.

She moved back from his neck so she could look at him tucking the knife back into her belt and sliding both hands down his chest, passing over the four rows of chains that kept him strapped to the chair. She tugged at one row causing all the others to tighten even more. Loki drew in a sharp intake of breath at the biting constriction. There would be marks left by the end of the night. 

She let go and stepped back from Loki. He watched hungrily as she reached up and started unclasping the armor one piece at a time. He stared as her caramel mocha skin was slowly revealed. First her arms, then throat and chest, her stomach, those luscious hips, her sex, her thighs, her, calves and lastly her toes. She did the whole process systematically and slowly. She didn’t do it to turn him on or seduce him. It was just the practical next step. But this turned him on more. She wasn’t there for his pleasure, he was there for hers. 

She left the cape on. Loki wasn’t sure why but it was a good look for her. The flowing red swayed around her body as she moved. It accentuated her assets rather than taking away from them. 

She walked around behind Loki, keeping her distance. He didn’t turn his head, it would be a sign of weakness if he did. He was still strong and had some control over this situation. He’d play her game. Or at least that’s what he told himself. In reality, he knew deep down she had all the control. 

He heard her light footsteps approaching him from behind. He felt her grab his hair hard in her left hand. Yanking his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. She bit his previously neglected ear on the lobe. The same exact place she had bitten on his other ear. Loki felt a zing connecting those two spots through his leaking cock. It jumped leaving drops of precum against his stomach. 

“I like seeing you like this. Wanton and needy. Out of control, just from my touch.” Loki heard her seductive voice in his ear, It was low and sultry, and went straight to his balls, which tightened up against his body. Her hands reached down and undid the lock that held Loki in chains. They loosened and Loki pulled them off over his head. He stood up from the chair and moved towards the center of the bedroom. He ignored the king size bed in the corner in favor of having space to maneuver and get back some control. 

He faced her. She just watched him, with hooded, lust-filled eyes. He got into a defensive pose unsure what her next move was going to be. 

He blinked and she was gone, he searched the room but it was too late, she grabbed him from behind forcing him onto all fours from behind. They ended up with him on the ground his hair being pulled back making him gasp, with her flanking his hips with her own. He was well and truly caught.

“You are mine.” She whispered into his ear, tilting his head back even more to catch his lips in an uncompromising kiss. She demanded and he had no choice but to give. Their tongues tangled with each other, tasting each other. She pulled back to bite his bottom lip drawing blood. He grinned ferally and bit her back just as hard. She groaned and jerked her hips, rubbing her dripping wet pussy against his back. He felt the heat, so close, but so far. 

He needed to be inside her. He tried to flip them, but she was too strong and held him beneath her as she let go of his lips and ran her free hand not gripping his hair down his flank and underneath him to grab onto his aching member. Loki’s arms buckled from pleasure and he dropped forward onto his elbows. 

“That’s it, baby. Give in to me.” Valkyrie purred to him. She stroked up and down his cock, using just the right amount of pressure.

Loki let out a very un-Asgardian whimper, that would have made him cringe if his mind wasn’t so steeped in pleasure. She purred in response, sounding satisfied by his submission to her. She let go of his hair to slide her hand down to the center of his back and push him farther down to the floor. She didn’t stop until his cheek was resting against the ground. 

“Stay.” She ordered, with one final push against him to show she meant it. He decided for once he would listen. He was tired of fighting when the end result would be that he would lose. He’d let her win this time and enjoy the pleasure he would gain from it. 

She left him there for a solid ten minutes. Enough time for him to consider moving just for the sack of proving to her that he didn’t have to listen unless he wanted to. He felt a hand on his flank and almost jumped out of his skin. He had been so in his head that he hadn’t been listening for her approach. 

She shushed him and ran her hand soothingly up and down his side. He relaxed under the touch and allowed his anxiety to be replaced by lust. She ended up kneeling behind him as he panted in anticipation.

She placed both hands on his ass cheeks and spread them so she could look at his fluttering hole. He was tense from arousal and nerves. 

He hadn’t exactly agreed to this, not that he was opposed but still it would have been nice if she had asked him whether it was ok to mess with his ass. She spat on it and rubbed her thumb against his pucker, causing him to moan in pleasure. 

He hadn’t expected things to go in this direction, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to have her rubbing slow circles against him. She pushed slowly against him until his ring of muscles gave in and popped open and allowed her to enter. He whimpered and his cock jumped, dripping precum onto the floor. 

She moved her thumb back and forth until she found his prostate. He let out a whining gasp, as she probed against it. She began to stroke his cock in time with her thumb movements. His balls drew up against his body, he was ready to burst. She pulled out her thumb with a pop and stopped her stroking, causing Loki to whine with disappointment. He had been so close, and she had stopped it all.

“Patience Loki, you need to be patient.” She murmured.

Something else pressed against his asshole, It felt cold and metal against his sensitive skin. She pushed it forward against his ring of muscles. He groaned at the discomfort.

“That’s it Loki baby, let it in. It’s ok. It will feel really good I promise. Relax for me, baby.” She sounded like she was panting with effort. 

Loki craned his neck back as far as possible, trying to see Valkyrie’s face. He caught a glimpse of her covered in sweat and looking flushed. She must have something pushed up against her clit to get that arousal glazed look in her eyes. 

She continued to push what must be a strap on further into him. He gasped as his ring of muscles let go and the dildo entered him. It was cold, but she must have lubricated it with something, becuase the dildo slid in easier than he expected it to. 

The process was slow and steady as she continued to push the dildo slowly inside of Loki. Finally, all six inches were fully inside him and pushing up against his prostate. He whimpered and tried to wiggle his hips to get more comfortable. Valkyrie put a hand on him to hold him steady. As she slowly withdrew, and then reentered on a groan of her own. 

“Glad you’re enjoying this.” Loki panted out. 

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t enjoy this, Loki.” She pulled out and pushed back in pressing her hips against Loki’s backside. “Want to speed this up?”

Loke groaned in agreement and allowed himself to relax even more and let her move as she would. She picked up the pace but kept the long strokes. A couple of times she pulled so far out that Loki was certain the dildo would fall out of his ass, but it didn’t she knew just how far to push the boundaries and get them both panting and drenched with sweat. 

Loki was moaning almost constantly at this point. Every time she moved she brushed right up against his aching prostate. His dick had never been harder. He couldn’t stop himself he reached down and gripped it in his right hand.

“Yes, jerk yourself off to me pounding your ass. Faster Loki. Show me how much you want this.”

Loki was beyond sense at hearing Valkyrie’s voice. She sounded so lost in lust. He needed to show her how much he was enjoying this too. He jerked faster, doing a little corkscrew motion across the head of his dick with each pass. 

She moaned with pleasure as she saw his ministrations.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. That’s it Loki. I’m so close, Gods. Come with me.”

“Yes, Valkyrie. I’m cumming” Loki moaned back, jerking even faster than before. 

Valkyrie increased the speed of her thrusts and came screaming. Loki, hearing her, followed on a shout of his own, spewing his cum all over the floor. 

Loki collapsed, dropping to the floor, Valkyrie collapsed, exhausted on top of him. Both of their breathing slowed down to normal. Valkyrie carefully withdrew her strap-on from inside Loki and dropped to her side next to Loki. Loki looked over at her to see her grinning at him. He ruefully grinned back, feeling sore all over, yet extremely satisfied. 

“Next time, it’s my turn.” He told her. 

She just smiled, that blinding smile at him and murmured “We’ll see.”


End file.
